Magic, Moonlight, and Mermaids
by xxh2o-fanxx
Summary: Three decades after Rikki, Cleo, and Bella graduate, three new girls from different worlds go on a field trip to Mako Island but when they break the rules, they pay the price. Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first H2O fanfic, so no bad comments. I can take comments like "Oh this is okay but you can change..." no comments like "This f***ing sucks. You are a b***ch" **

**I do not own H2O Just Add Water or any of it's original characters. I do own Andrea, Kelsey, and Camilla. I hope you like it and please review! XD **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As the sun overlooks the palm trees of Mako Island, Andrea Hedley started in amazement. She couldn't belive she was here. She had never been camping before, especially in a place like Mako. Andrea twisted her dark brown hair and looked down. She had heard about legends of this island that it was haunted. Other people say that it was magical. Others say that Bigfoot lives here. She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. A girl bumped into her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Kelsey Toll. She was known as the troublemaker and the rebel of the school. She has curly red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a denim bermuda shorts, black converse, and a red T-shirt that says "I love pizza". She was holding a flip video camera and apperantley was recording. Kelsey's camera was pointing at a girl who got annoyed and blocked the camera with her finger. Andrea heard Kelsey whispered "bitch" to the camera but the girl obviously didn't noticed. Suddenly the girl walked over to her friend and started whispering in her ear. Andrea knew them. They were one of the most popular girls in school, Camilla Sanchez and Sarah Manticore. Camilla had long blond hair that was cut in layers and Sarah had long wavy black hair. Camilla was holding her Iphone into the air, looking for a signal.

"Shit" she murmured "Stupid phone."

"This place sucks" Sarah said folding her arms to her chest.

She ignored them as their teacher urrged the class to stop. They were on the campsite.

"Okay we are here." The teacher said as everyone started to dump their bags into the dirt. The campsite was huge and it was also close to the beach. Andrea sighed and breathed in the fresh air. _"This was going to be the best trip ever"_ she thought.

* * *

**Almost midnight**

Kelsey opened her tent quietly trying not to wake up her roomates. She tiptoed quietly into the night sky. The full moon smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "Time to go to work". She took her flashlight and her priced possession, her flip video camera. Her mom gave her this video camera for her birthday, two months before she died in a boating accident. She shook her head. Thinking about the dreadful memory maked her head dizzy. She turned on her flashlight and went into the woods. This trip was boring. Kelsey wanted to go on an adventure. Just as she began to turn on her camera she heard a noise that made her dropped the camera. Someone is here she thought as she turned around and suddenly her flashlight was pointing at a short dark brown hair person. It was Andrea Hedley, the brainiac in her history class. She was wearing a white tank top and blue plaid pajama bottoms. Kelsey cursed as she picked up her camera.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea replied.

"I asked you first"

"Okay I was in the bathroom and when I came out I heard a noise." She confessed. "Now its your turn"

"I needed some air" she lied.

"Okay then I'll come with you"

"No it's okay. I'm gonna go alone" The truth was that Kelsey didn't needed some whiny brainy chicken coming along with her. She thought it was annoying just talking to her.

"I think I need air too." she said. "but just for five minutes. This place is freaking me out."

She sighed in frustration. "Okay fine." Kelsey took off and Andrea followed her.

* * *

Camilla woke up with a bang. She just had a nightmare. She found herself trapped in a cave with a mysterious pool as as she jumped into the water, it started bubbling. When she looked up the full moon was just above her. It was creppy and at the same time magical. Suddenly she heard voices. She looked to see if it was one of the roomates talking, but they were all fast asleep. Camilla opened her tent and peeked in to see who it was. Two girls with a flashlight were talking and she was listening.

"Okay then I'll come with you" she heard a girl with the tacky pijamas bottoms said.

"No it's okay. I'm gonna go alone." She heard the other girl. She was holding a flashlight and suddenly Camilla knew who it was.

"Kelsey Toll" she whispered. Kelsey was one of the worst enemies she had ever had. She was such a loser she sometimes wondered why does she get on her last nerve. It is so pathetic. Suddenly Kelsey and her friend went deeper into the woods. _Busted_ she thought as she took her flashlight and followed them.

Five minutes later of following they had stopped and Camilla hid into a tree nearby. She heard their conversation.

"Okay this is giving me the creeps can we just please go now?" the girl asked.

"Stop being such a chicken." Kelsey whispered. "And keep your voice down. Someone might hear us."

_Perfect _Camilla thought. She turned off her flashlight and jumped into the girls.

"Busted!" she shouted and the girl with the pijama bottoms screamed.

She laughed but Kelsey's face was red.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled in frustration, but she didn't scared her one bit.

"Oh I don't have a problem." She responded. "but our teacher would have one when she finds out that you two were sneaking into the night."

"You were doing it too." The girl responded.

"Uhh do I know you?"

"My name is Andrea and you are going to be in trouble too when we tell her that you were sneakeing out too." Andrea responded

"Whatever she is not going to belive you." Camilla circled around the girls. "Ohhhh you guys are so-…." Suddenly she fell into a big hole and started tumbling. Once she stopped she rubbed her head. She looked around the area. The cave was dark and the air felt cold. Suddenly she realized that it was the exact same cave that was in her dreams. She tried to climb back up, but everytime, no matter how hard she tried, she always slipped and fell. Now she was really scared and cried for help. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was Andrea's

"Don't worry were coming down!" she shouted.

"No" she warned them but it was to late. They fell on the hole and were now next to her. She was pissed. It's in the middle of the night and no one was going to help them now. She turned around and started yelling at Kelsey.

"I told you to not come down here and get help."

"You can't tell me what to do." Kelsey yelled back.

"Well you should have listened to me or we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"You shoudn't have followed us and maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Oh you are such a…"

"Guys come out here." A voice yelled. Camilla and Kelsey followed the path to where the voice came and found a pool inside the cave. Camilla looked up and saw the top of the volcano. She couldn't belive it. It was the same place as her dream , but there wasn't a full moon. Andrea jumped into the pool. She screamed with joy.

"Come on you guys. The water is fine." She said as she went down underwater.

"I don't think we should…" but it was too late. Kelsey already pushed her into the water. As she jumped right back to the surface, she gasped and pushed Kelsey in.

"How do you like it?" she replied.

"Look!" Kelsey shouted as she pointed to the top of the volcano. Camilla and Andrea looked up. The full moon was just above their heads and the pool started bubbling.

"Oh no it's happening" she warned the girs, but they were too busy looking up at the moon. After the full moon disappeared, the girls looked at each other.

"Whoa. That was weird." Kelsey was the first to speak. "I think there is a way out. I'm gonna go check" and then she went underwater. Suddenly Camilla sees that Andrea was looking at her.

"What do you mean when you said 'It's happening?'" she asked in a scary voice. She had to tell her the truth. _Well at least is not Kelsey_.

"I dreamt of this place right before I followed you guys." She explained. "But it was only me in it." She waited for Andrea to respond. But then Kelsey's head popped up and yelled.

"I found a way, but we have to swim." Kelsey explained.

"Fine by me." Andrea answered.

"Whatever" Camilla said and the three girls submerged their heads in the water.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? If you have any ideas please mention them on your review.**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Hey thank you for your reviews. Remeber when I said I didn't want any harsh comments. Well I changed my mind. Put any bad reviews in here. I want to hear even from the people who think this is a suckish story. I don't own H2O, but I do own the characters that have appeared so far. Well here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cause and Effect

**2 days later**

Kelsey slowly opened her eyes. Her dad was opening her room curtains, allowing the sun rays to brighten her whole room.

"Dad can't I just sleep for five more minutes, besides it's Saturday." She asked and pulled her sheets over her head.

"No can't do. Come on I have to go to work and I am not leaving you alone so that you can throw another party."

"I am too tired to throw a party, so you can leave me in peace." Kelsey murmured and went back to sleep.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Kelsey's dad left the room and came back 30 seconds with a large bucket filled with water. He threw it at her and she gasped and screamed at him.

"What the hell?" she shivered. The water was ice cold.

"Good your up now hurry up." Her dad left the room once again to give her time to get dressed. Kelsey tried to get up to get dressed, but somehow she couldn't. Her feet were somehow stuck together. When she took off the sheets to see what was happening with her legs, she gasped. Her legs were replaced by a orange / gold tail. Her shirt was replaced too by a scaly top of the same color.

"What the…"

* * *

Camilla opened the screen door of her house and headed outside. To where her indoor pool is. She drooped her towel at her chair and walked over to the jacuzzi. She jumped in and sat near the stairs. She always got up in the morning and headed over to the jacuzzi to relax and be ready to conquer anything that happend during the day. However when she opened her eyes, she felt more stressed than ever before. Camilla was now looking at a gold and orange tail.

* * *

Andrea suddenly opened her eyes as her alarm sanged "Your Love is My Drug" by: Kesha.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need to sleep_

She pressed the snoozed button and suddenly Kesha's voice stopped. She looked at the clock. 6:30. She always woked up at this hour, even on the weekends. She yawned and got right out of bed. But suddenly she felt drops of water on her left arm and looked up at the ceiling. There was a wet hole on the roof. _Maybe it's from yesterday _she thought. She was heading for the bathroom, but suddenly she fell. She got up and tried to get up, but couldn't. _What is wrong? _She thought. She looked back and instead of her legs an orange and gold tail appeard.

"Oh my god"

An hour and a half later her feet came back and she was able to get up. She went to the closet and put on a pink tank top with a gray skirt, black leggins and white flats. She went outside or a walk. She still was confused. What happend to her and why dida tail appeared after touching water. Suddenly the thought came right at her. She remembered the cave with the stranged pool that Camilla saw in her dreams. Unfortunately the cave turned out to be real and both Camilla and her were shocked.

As Andrea headed for town, she saw Kelsey and her dad entering a hardware store. She remember Kelsey's dad working at the hardware store, so she ran to the store, opened the door, and searched for Kelsey. She finally found her. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans, and silver high tops. She was sitting on a chair and texting someone.

"Kelsey. Can I talk to you?" she asked. Kelsey looked up with a confused face.

"Andrea. What are you doing here?" she asked

"I need to talk to you." She took a deep breath and started explaining. "Remember that cave that Camilla got stuck in when we went to the Mako Island field trip?"

"Yes"

"And remeber that pool inside?"

"Yeah. Can you just get to the point." Kelsey looked annoyed.

Andrea stopped for a moment. And continued. "Did you popped a tail this morning?"

Kelsey looked up at her, shocked. "What did you just said?" she asked.

Andrea looked scared, but she acted tough. She needed to know if it happened to her too. "You heard me. Did you popped a tail?" Andrea asked more slowly.

Kelsey stood up and dragged Andrea to the girl's bathroom. When they entered Kelsey looked to see if anyone was there. There wasn't anyone. She started to talk. "Okay How did you know that?" she asked.

"Because it happened to me too.' She confessed. "And I think it happened to Camilla too. It all happened to us because of that cave. She added. Kelsey was too shoked to speak, so Andrea continued.

"Don't you get it? That pool did something to us. When the full moon passed over the top of the volcano and then it maked the pool bubbled. I think that is what made us mermaids. And is also weird that Camilla had a dream about it right before it happend."

"Wait she had a dream about it?" Kelsey asked interrupting her.

"Yeah. She told me when you were looking for a way out." She answered and added. "I think that we should tell Camilla."

Kelsey frowed. "That bitch can take care of herself." She said. "Besides why should we tell her?"

"Because this involves her too. So I'm going to tell her with or without you."

Kelsey sighed. "Okay I'm coming. I'm going to be bored in here anyways." She finally said and they both walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Andrea and Kelsey's mouths dropped. They were both looking at a huge mansion painted white and the roof was black. They walked into the driveway and ranged the doorbell. A girl with short dirty blonde hair answered. It was Sarah Manticore and she didn't looked too thrilled.

"What are you two losers doing here?" she asked folding her arms to her chest.

"Nothing that concerns you. "Kelsey pushed Sarah out of the door and came in. Andrea followed her. Camilla was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when she saw them. She was wearing a blue and white floral top with shorts and gladiator sandals.

"We need to talk to you." Kelsey turned around and looked at Sarah. "Alone"

Sarah mumbled "Whatever.I'll be in the pool" And left the house.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there a sign at my house saying 'Losers are welcome'?". Kelsey walked to her to punch her in the face, but Andrea stopped her. Andrea started talking.

"We just came in to tell you if something strange happended to you this morning." She explained.

Camilla was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kelsey took her water bottle from the kitchen counter. "Were talking about this." She opened the cap and threw the water at her. Camilla screamed.

"What the hell is your problem?" and suddenly she fell to the floor and her tail appeared.

Andrea grabbed the kitchen towel and handed it to her. Then she looked at Kelsey. "That was harsh Kelsey."

Camilla started to dry her tail and in minutes it was dry. She stood up. "So you guys know?" she asked.

"It happened to us too. It was that pool in the cave that we went to." Andrea explained. "Whatever you do you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents." She added

"Oh and I think you should keep that a secret from your blonde bimbo friend too." Kelsey said.

"Agreed?" Andrea asked.

Camilla took a while to make up her decision, but finally she said "Agreed."

* * *

**Well there it was. I think that this story is going by so slow. I wanted to put how the girls got their powers, but then it will be too long. I promise that the next chapter will:**

**1. show the girl's powers**

**2. One of the girls will meet their "crush"**

**3. There will be a huge twist in the end.**

**AHHHHHH So stay tuned and again if you have any comments, questions or ideas, please review.**


	3. Having Powers

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I didn't have time. Anyways thanks for the reviews. In this chapter I had to change it a little bit. So there is not going to be ahuge twist like I told you guys in my last chapter. I will put that in Chapter 4. I don't own H2O. I only own the characters that appeared so far. So enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Having Powers

**Three in the morning**

Camilla couldn't sleep. After she found out that and two other gils, who by the way can't stand each other turned into mermaids. Nothing was the same, especially when she has to keep the secret from her parent and her friends. She sighed. _Why me_ she thought as she got up from her bed and reached for her phone at her nightstand. She turned it on, but the bright light satrted to blind her . She put her hand into her face (Like how Emma does to cover her face from the water in Episode 1). Then suddenly she felt her phone getting colder and colder. She lowered her hand and saw that her phone was frozen. She was shocked. _How did this happend?Did I do this? _She thought. She banged the phone into her nightstand. It was frozen solid. She went into the bathroom to calm down.

After 5 minutes she decided to find out if she did it. She headed to the faucet and turned it on . While it was running she held out her hand into a stop sign and then the faucet frozed. She lowered her hand and tapped the water. She couldn't belive it. She can freeze things. She couldn't wait to show Kelsey and Andrea what she can do. _They are going to be sooo jealous._

**

* * *

**

**Ten in the morning**

Andrea started walking into the sidewalks of the park. The park was her happy place. She would always come here and read a book to get her mind of things. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take her mind of the fact that she had become a mermaid. She shook her head and took her pink Motorola Razr from her pocket. She had a new message. It was from Camilla. When Kelsey and Andrea told her that they were mermaids they decided to keep in touch. She read the message.

_Meet me at my house. Need 2 show u guys something._

Andrea was about to text her "Okay" but suddenly she heard wheels rolled like from a skateborard. She looked up and saw a man about her age in a skateborad in her way. He looked like he couldn't stop. He yelled "Look out" but it was too late. He already bumped into Andrea and they were now on the floor.

Andrea felt dizzy. As she looked up she saw a man with black spiky hair. He was wearing a black T shirt with a skull on it and khaki shorts.

"Are you okay?" he asked but Andrea didn't respond. Her head was hurting.

"Crap" he murmured. "How many fingers am I holdin up?" he asked and he held up three fingers at her face.

"Three" she answered and the man exhaled in relief.

"Thank god. For a moment I thought you were hurt." He took her by the hand and helped her stand up. "I'm Nick by the way"

"Andrea" she replyed and tried to walk but lost her balance.

"Are you sure your okay?" Nick asked "Let me take you to a doctor or at least put some ice on your head."

_Ice_ she thought _Isn't that made of water?_ "Uhh no I'm fine. I just need to rest for a minute." She said and took a seat on the bench. Nick sat next to her. She loked at his face and for the first time since they've met she actually thought he was cute. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh it's because I just moved from America." He answered

"Oh well wecome to Australia" she said _Welcome to Australia? Way to go Andrea _she thought. Then suddenly her phone vibrated. She took her phone and opened it. It was Camilla again.

_Where r u?_

She stood up. "I gotta go my friend is asking where i am. So I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Yeah see you around" he stood up and walked into the other way. As he walked Andrea let out a smile. For the first time she was falling head over heels for a guy

* * *

Kelsey rang the doorbell. Camilla had been bugging her ever since she woke up and now she was pissed. The door opened and it was no other than the bitch herself. She was wearing a magenta floral sundress with black converse. Her hair was tried up in a high ponytail.

"Hey Kelsey." Camilla smiled

"Okay what so urgent that you had to sent me seven messages?"

"Oh nothing why don't you come in and i'll show you." Camilla led her into the kitchen. While she was there Kelsey noticed that she had a new cellphone with her.

"What's with the new phone? Dis you get tried of your old one?" she asked. Most spoiled people change their phones all the time.

"Actually my phone frozed. Literally." She opened the kitchen drawer and showed Kelsey the phone. It was as thick as ice. Camilla took a cup and filled it with water.

"Uhh how did that happend?" Klesey asked.

"Like this." Camilla put the cup of water into a table and held out her hand into a stop sign. Then Kelsey gasped. She turned the water into ice.

"How did you do that?" she asked looking at the frozen cup.

"How does it look like I did it? I have powers and more importantley you don't." Camilla smiled and Kelsey started getting mad.

"Oh yeah well maybe I do have powers." She said as she looked at the cup. She held out her hand to se what would happend and nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. She gave up. Maybe Camilla was the only one with powers. Camilla started laughing.

"Yeah sure you have." She turned around to get some juice. Kelsey was sooo mad. _Sometimes I just want to choke that neck of hers._ She thought and curled up her hand into a fist. Suddenly the ice turned back into water. She backed up and touched the cup. It was boiling hot. Camilla came back with her juice and accidentally dropped it. She touched the water and and backed up. The water burned her. She looked at Kelsey.

"How did you do that?" she asked Kelsey

"I guess I have powers." Kelsey said and smiled. She turned to the juice spill on the floor and curled her hand into a fist, then all of the juice evaporated. Camilla was shocked. _Look who is jealous now_ Kelsey the door opened and Andrea entered the house. She had a red bump on her forehead.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been?" Camilla yelled

"If you haven't noticed. I had an accident." She pointed at her forehead. "Do you have any ice?" she asked. Camilla took the cup that Kelsey boiled and frozed it again. Andrea gasped. Camilla took the cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks. How did you do that?"

"Apparently mermaids also have powers." Kelsey answered. "But don't waste your time. Your powers only comein when you least expected to."

"Oh well can we at least go to the mall. They're is nothing good in here and I am in desperate need of a smoothie." Camilla said. They all agreed and got out of Camilla's house.

**

* * *

**

At the food court

The three girls took a table near the smoothie store and began to order. As Andrea took a seat at her table, she saw a familiar man at the table across with a book. I t was Nick. Andrea smiled, got up, and sat at Nick's table.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh hey. How it's your head?" he asked

"It's fine. So what are you doing?"

"Oh I have to do this scene for my Acting Class. Hate it, but if you want to be a stunt coordinate you have to take it." He handed the mini script to her. She read.

"The balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Yeah and to top it all of I have to kiss some stranger I don't even know" he laughed and said. "Will you help me with the lines?"

"Sure" she took the script. Then she realized that he was staring at her. "Your supposed to start"

"Oh right." Nick said and inhaled to start.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" he started to laugh. "Pretty stupid right?"

"No I like it. O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet"

Nick paused for a moment then continued. "Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?"

"but thy name that is mine enemy"

"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised. Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

"What man art thou that thus bescreened in night .So stumblest on my council?"

"My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself . Because it is an enemy to thee."

"Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Andrea asked. "What's a Montague?"

"I don't know this wasn't written in the 21st century." He said. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Sure"

Nick continued "Neither fair maid if either thee dislike".

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any kinsmen find thee here."

Nick interrupted like he was supposed to do. "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out," Then Nick took Andrea's hand

Andrea blushed for a moment then continued. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee"

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their from their eyes. And but thou love me, let them find me here; My life were better ended by their hate,Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love"

"Oh gentle Romeo. If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully; Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, In truth fair Montague I am too fond…." she hesitated. "I should have been more strange, must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,"

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow."

"O Swear not by the moon, th'inconstant moon,"

"What shall I swear by?"

"Well do not swear. Although I joy in thee. I have no joy of this contract tonight, It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden. Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens'. Sweet, good night;" she stopped and looked at the script.

Nick let go of her hand. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's just says here that we have to kiss."

"Well we can just skipped that." Then suddenly Andrea heard Klesey called her name. She turned around and saw that Klesey and Camilla already had their smoothie and were on their table.

"I gotta go." She stood up from the trable. "Good luck with your scene."

"Thanks" Andrea headed to her table and took a seat. Kelsey and Camilla were smiling at her. "Who was that?' Camilla asked.

"No one. Just some guy I met in the park." Then she started to blush again. But didn't notice. She reached for her smoothie, but the smoothie was pulling away from her (like how Charlotte found her first power). She stopped reaching it. Camilla and Kelsey were watching.

"Whoa what happened?" Kelsey asked.

Andrea tried to reached for it again but like last time it started to pull away from her. Then she realized that her hand was moving. She held her hand and started to move it and then suddenly the smoothie fell and was spilled on the floor. She smiled. "I think I just found my power."

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Feedback is always appreciated and like I say on all of my chapters if you have any ideas please mention them in your review.**


	4. Stranger From The Past

**Hi you guys. Oh my gosh, I updated really late didn't I? Of course I did, but I have a good reason. Okay there was this man and he had a police box that was actually a spaceship, and the man was an alien, well technically a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, with an obsession over bow ties. So he told me if I wanted to travel with him, since my life sucks I said yes. So we visited a bunch of planets and saw World War 2 right in front of my eyes, but now all that matters is that I came back apparently for the New Year. So again I am so so so so (100 sorries later) so so so sorry. So here is the new chapter. So enjoy and Happy New Year! XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Stranger From The Past

Camilla looked at the scenery from her bedroom window. The day looked perfect and the ocean never looked more beautiful. However Camilla was stuck in the house until her parents come back from their business trip in Cape Cod. Camilla started to think maybe it wasn't a business trip at all. With nothing to do Camilla decided to call Andrea and Kelsey to come over. She picked up her phone and dialed Andrea.

Andrea was at the mall with her mom, shopping for school supplies. Spring break will be over in two days and Andrea always shopped for new supplies three times a year, at the beginning of the school year, during winter break, and during spring break. She was always organized and smart. Her mom decided to go to the food court, when suddenly her phone rang. It was Camilla.

"Hey Camilla." she answered. "Did you know that school starts in two days? Oh my gosh I cannot wait."

"Andrea, I don't really care. So anyways can you come over and do something you know like maybe practice our powers or something?" she asked. This reminded Andrea of when she first found her power. Back at the mall when she accidentally spilled her smoothie on the floor with her powers. That is when she realized that she had the ability to shape and move water.

"Sure, but after I'm done with my school shopping."

"School shopping?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah. Every break long break I-"

"And again I don't really care. Just come over after your done." After that Camilla hung up and Andrea continued with her shopping.

Kelsey was sitting on her towel facing directly to the ocean. Her fiery red hair flowing in the wind. She sometimes sat in the beach to think about the things that has been going on in her life. Now she was thinking of school and how it is starting. School for her means death. School for her now means a chance that people will discover her true secret. What if she gets splashed with a drop of water, what if she can't dry completely before she turns into a mermaid?

Then she decided to go for a swim to at least get rid of her thoughts. She took off her oversized shirt, revealing underneath a red swimsuit with black skulls. She left her stuff on the shore and dived into the ocean, not knowing that her cell phone was ringing.

Once she reached to Mako Island, she looked for the magical cave where they turned into mermaids. Underwater she found the escape route that they all took to get out of the inside of the volcano. The volcano that was dormant for many many years. All of these thoughts ran into Kelsey's mind.

Suddenly she was back at the moon pool. The place were it all started. However somebody was there and it wasn't Andrea or Camilla. Kelsey ducked her head, and looked to see who it was. It was a man in his early 40's with dirty blonde hair looking around the cave and feeling the rocks. He was in his swimming trunks and carrying a scuba mask and flippers. He looked hot, for a forty year old. She shook that thought away and focused on one thing, Why is he here?

When he turned around he saw Kelsey looking at him. However what he saw was more shocking, he saw a mermaid tail. When she found out that she was spotted, she held out her hand and curled it into a fist. The water from the moon pool started to boil and fog was everywhere. The man couldn't see were she was anymore.

"What are you doing here?" he heard someone said. When he turned around, he saw her again, except she was completely dry. She had her arms crossed and she looked mad.

"Look I don't want to hurt you." he said calmly.

"Then you should leave now." Kelsey said. "And if you come back, there would be consequences."

"You're a mermaid aren't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." she said. But she knew that he saw her tail. She was in trouble.

"I knew some friends who were mermaids and I can help you with what you are going through."

"Look I don't need your help. I am perfectly fine okay? So I suggest you should leave." The man took his scuba gear, put it on, and sat at the edge of the moon pool.

"I cannot force you to letting me help you, but if you need me I live at a small house on 1919 Mockingbird Street. Oh and by the way my name is Will." after that he jumped into the moon pool.

* * *

**So there it is, Sorry that is short, but I hope you like it. The next chapter will be updated soon. So post your reviews! :D**


	5. Finding Will

**I will like to take this moment to thank all of the people who have been following and reviewing this story. THANKS! So enjoy this chapter and keep the comments coming! XD**

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Will

"What?" Camilla and Andrea both said in unison.

"You heard me" Kelsey said as she told them what happened on Mako. "When I went swimming to Mako Island he was there and he told me that he knew some friends who were mermaids." she added. After Will left the cave she stayed in Mako Island, trying to think about Will's offer. After an hour she decided to tell Camilla and Andrea and see what will they decide to do. So far it is not going well.

"I think we should go and see what he knows." Andrea said.

"We shouldn't do that. What if he's lying and he's actually there to dissect us?" Camilla disagreed.

"But-"

"And face it didn't he saw your tail?" Camilla interrupted. "Maybe what he said was just a lie made up in his head?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I totally agree with you." Kelsey said as she pretend gagged. Camilla rolled her eyes.

"But guys can we at least just give him a chance?" Andrea asked, but they ignored her as they all went to Camilla's bedroom. On that day she decided to take a risk. A risk that might expose their secret identity as mermaids. She was going to find this "Will" guy, But how?

* * *

Andrea was sitting on the bench of her favorite place in the world, the park. She brought the local phone book and flipped through the pages trying to find the Will that Kelsey was talking about. So far she had found 16 Wills in the Gold Coast. It made Andrea frustrated. How was she going to find this Will dude?

"Hey Juliet." a familiar voice said that made her jump a little. When she took her eyes off the book, she saw that it was Nk. She smiled at him and realized he called her Juliet from their rehearsal scene at the mall the other day. It made her blush a little.

"Oh hey." she got her phone book and continued to read it.

"Whoa. A phone book? When you said you read every type of book, you literally meant ev_ery type of book." _Nick looked at the phone book and sat next to her.

"No I'm not reading it. I'm just.." she stopped herself. She couldn't tell Nick what she was doing? It will be a one step closer to realizing that she was a mermaid. "Never mind."

She closed her phone book, stood up, and started walking away.

"Wait. Maybe I could help you." Andrea turned around to face him.

"Well do you know anything about finding a person through a phone book?" she asked him.

"Actually yes. Using a phone book I found my friend Dylan's lost mom." Nick said admiring himself for that accomplishment.

"Well I'm looking for a Will."

"You do know that I am going to need more than a name." Nick laughed and Andrea slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny, besides that's the only thing I know about him."

"Well do you even know what he looks like? Maybe we can find him online." He took out his backpack, opened it and took out his laptop. He turned it on and opened the internet. Meanwhile Andrea tried to remember what Kelsey told her about Will.

"Well he looked to be in his forties, dirty blonde hair, and had a scuba gear. So he must love scuba diving." she explained while Nick was typing in his computer. "Aha. I think I found him."

"You did?" He turned his laptop to face Andrea's direction. There was a picture of Will, smiling in front of a scuba diving renting store.

"Here he is. Will Benjamin, 48 years old and owns Benjamin's Scuba Gear, I know were that is. I could take you there." Andrea stood up.

"I know where that is. Is just around the corner. Thanks Nick." She hugged him and ran as fast as she could to find the store. Nick just stood there appalled, then smiled at himself, took his things, and left.

Andrea ran to the store. It looked like the same as the picture. She smiled and entered the store. She looked around. The shelves are filled with scuba gear, others with surfboards and wetsuits. Andrea looked to see if Will was around. She finally saw him behind the cash register, helping a costumer.

"Thank you and come again." she overheard him say and the costumer left. Andrea took a deep breath thinking about she was going to say this, as she walk towards him, he stopped and turned around. She couldn't do it. What if Kelsey and Camilla were right? What if it was all a trap?

"Do you need any help?" a male voice said. She turned around and saw Will. She would admit that he looked cuter in person. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she shook her head and said "No thanks."

Will turned around to attend more customers when she turned around to face him.

"Will Benjamin?" Will turned around when he heard his name called.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because my name is Andrea Hedley." she looked around to see if anyone was hearing their conversation. She whispered "And I'm a mermaid."

* * *

**OOOO A cliffhanger. Again sorry that this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be bigger and better. So again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and I will update the next chapter. XD**


	6. Past Mermaids

**So as promised a longer chapter with a bunch of drama, or at least in my opinion of drama… So sorry that it took so long. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Past Mermaids

"Camilla where's Andrea?" Kelsey asked looking around the house.

"I don't know. It is a big house." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Camilla ran to answer it. It was Andrea.

"Andrea where were you?" Kelsey shouted.

"Sorry. I was looking for someone." Kelsey's mouth hung open when she saw who it was. It was Will, the guy who was in the cave at Mako Island.

"What is he doing here?" Kelsey furiously asked.

"Wait who is he?" Camilla asked confused.

"Is Will. The guy I told you about." Kelsey explained. "I already told you I don't need your charity work."

"Maybe you don't but I do." Andrea said as they both stepped into the house. Will was carrying around a backpack. They all sat on Camilla's living room.

"Wow this house is huge." Will stared in amazement. "Nothing like how I lived when I was your age."

"Where did you live." Camilla asked.

"On a shack with my sister."

"Wow that must suck." Kelsey put her feet up on the coffee table. Will put his old backpack down.

"So what do you guys want to know about mermaids?" Will asked as he opened his backpack and took out his stuff. It was mostly old pieces of paper and a huge ancient scrapbook. The girls picked up some of the papers while Andrea picked up the scrapbook. She flipped the book and found old pictures. She was focused on a specific photo. It was three girls, two blondes and one brunette, posing on what it looked like to be the cave on Mako Island. Camilla took a peek at what Andrea was looking.

"Who are they?" Camilla asked showing the picture to Will.

"Oh they are my friends and they were mermaids like you guys." he took the picture and pointed to the girl on the right. She had curly blonde hair and was tied into a messy bun. "That is Rikki Chadwick. She was the rebellious type of the group. She was actually the first person I've met when I first came here. She also saved my life."

"Well that reminds me of someone…" Camilla said while looking at Kelsey.

"Oh hell no. I am nothing like her." Kelsey disagreed.

"Rikki had the power of boiling water. She could also create fire and lightning." Will explained.

"Well it's official." Camilla said still looking at Kelsey.

"Shut up." she murmured.

"Guys. Can you please stop fighting." Andrea said.

"The girl in the middle." Will pointed at the brunette girl with long wavy hair. "It's Cleo Sertori. She is one of the nicest and smartest girls you'll ever meet. She has the power to shape and control water and also controls wind." Andrea smiled.

"Hey she's kinda like me."

"Whatever can we move on?" Kelsey asked and Will continued. She pointed at the girl on the left. She had medium blonde hair and was slightly shorter than the other girls. "Bella Hartley. She is-" Will sighed looking at the picture. "She is something."

"Will were you in love with her?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. I was." He put the picture down and then realized that his tears were getting watery.

"Where is she now?" Camilla asked.

"Umm. She died 15 years ago." When he said that tears were falling from his eyes. Camilla took the tissue box from the coffee table and gave it to Will.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Camilla said. Will took a tissue and wiped his tears.

"So moving on. Now that you guys are mermaids, you should know that your lives change forever right?"

"We know that when we popped the tail for the first time." Kelsey said annoyed. Will laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You remind me so much of Rikki." Will said as he remembered the old days. "Mako Island is a very magical place. I would know because I've seen things that you guys haven't seen before. You guys were destined to become mermaids, because you need to protect this island from any intruders that might destroy it. You guys need to save Mako Island."

"Wow don't you think that's a lot of pressure for us." Andrea asked.

"No way. We can totally do this." Camilla said.

"Well if you need me, you can find me at the store." Will stood up, took his things, and left, not knowing that what he said made the girls feel under pressure.

"Gosh do you think we can do it?" Camilla asked

"Totally. We are going to beat those bitches and we are going to save Mako." Kelsey shouted with enthusiasm.

"So you guys want to go swim for a little while?" Andrea asked, but she didn't need an answer. Kelsey and Camilla were already running to the docks.

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, the girls were having fun, swimming in the ocean. Admiring the scene and playing with dolphins. The girls then decided to race all the way to Mako Island. However what they didn't notice was that a white yacht was parked on the shores of Mako. A man in his early 50's with white hair stepped out of the yacht. He was wearing a black tuxedo and white gloves. He extended his hand to help out a woman in her forties out of the yacht. She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a short mini black dress with red heels and a leopard fur coat. Her big sunglasses covered her eyes. She smiled at the man.

"Thank you Charles." he said as she looked around Mako, admiring the scenery.

"Oh Aaron, you are right. This is the perfect place." Suddenly a man in his thirties wearing the same tuxedo that Charles was wearing. He had sunglasses as well.

"I told you, and I think it will be perfect for your daughter's resort." he said.

"Yeah I think Sarah will love it. We shall start constructing in about two months." she said and started getting back to the yacht. Aaron helped her up as Charles started the yacht and left Mako.

* * *

**OOOO another cliffhanger. Okay so I know what you guys are thinking. Either "Oh this chapter sucks." or "Why did you kill Bella?" Well I had a good reason. I wanted to kill Bella so that I can show you guys Will's softer side. So did you guys like Will's softer side? Anyways this is going to be the main story plot of this story, but don't worry the story is not over yet and I'm already working on Chapter 7. So please review!**


End file.
